


Just another office porn

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gratuitous office smut, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: For the November Drarry discord writer’s corner Drabble challenge prompt: Dirty.





	Just another office porn

 

No one knew about them. Which was why Draco was poised beneath Harry’s desk, mouth full of thick cock, and saliva dripping down from chin to throat. The fact that anyone could come in at anytime had been a tantalizing trip, enough that Harry was hard in seconds and shoving himself down Draco’s throat, hands tangled in blond hair, and thrusting so fast that Draco could barely breathe.

 

Of course, their privacy had ended the second Dennis (Harry’s subordinate) had entered the office, and started natering on about some due report. But something about it must have been thrilling, because Harry spilled down Draco’s throat with nothing more than a slight cough-covered grunt.

 

“Ah, shite. My robes must have gotten dirty on the way in. I better go change. Later Potter!”

Harry sighed with relief and leaned back to look at Draco, flushed and panting, fisting his cock so hard it looked painful. When he came, it was silent, but the streams of come splattered the hem of Harry’s robes.

 

“Now you’re dirty too.” Draco smirked up at Harry.


End file.
